Getting Harder
by lolastorys
Summary: Just after Patch has gone back to save Marcie, Nora is hurt and Patch loves her... PLEASE READ!


Nora's Pov

Patch had left with Marcie and gone back with her to _protect _her! That was all the conformation I needed...Patch didn't, had never loved me and would never love me. I mean nothing to him, and as much as I wish over wise I still loved him. More than I should but I'm too angry with him to care, death, hell not the worst words I've heard. Patch hates you. Those would be the worst or Patch is dead. But he's an angel so next to that, Patch has gone to hell and will _never _be coming back.

I wonder if he would even care if I died, would he go to my funeral. Just then I realized I had been crying, then the door rung. Perfect timing, I thought. I damped my eyes with a bit of water before going down stairs; it didn't help much. When I opened the door standing there was none other than Patch. "Um, guess you came to get your car?" It sounded like a question. "Why are you crying?" He asked me his mouth forming a tight line, "I'm not," My voice was weak, "Were, then," He corrected himself. "Why do you care?" I snapped, a bit harshly. "I care about you," His words set butterflies in my stomach until I remember what had happened, and then I was mad at him for saying such a lie! "What! You care about me! Ha," I fake laughed, "Yeah right, then why did you protect Marcie _instead _of me?" "I, you were already out, and she wasn't." "Since when do you care so much about her," I spat at him. "I don't but I've already fallen once, let's keep it that way," "Yeah and I've already fallen for you once let's keep it that way, shall we?" "Angel, I," "Don't," "Don't what?" "Don't call me _Angel_," I said the word like it was a curse, "My name is Nora, but we won't really be seeing each other so doesn't matter." "Nora, then, please?" "Please what?" "Why are you so angry with me and_" "You know why!" "I, I," "Please leave oh and soon because I'm going to invite Scoot_" "Oh no you're not," "And who is going to stop me?" "Me," He said the word as if it was final; it wasn't. "You can't control me! And why do you care?" "I care about your safety," "If I believed that then maybe I would think about what I do twice, but I don't believe that and I bet you wouldn't care if I killed myself," "How can you say that?" "Oh remember when we first met and you asked if I was suicidal? Well maybe I am, _now." _"No please I'll do, I'll do anything you want, don't kill yourself, please?" His voice had a pleading tone to it. "Leave now!" "Angel, Nora" He corrected himself when I glared. Then before I could, screw that, before anyone would be able to do anything, his lips were on mine crushing mine hungrily trying to get a response. I wanted to, as his arms encircled me, but I stayed still knowing I couldn't. Finally after at least 40-50 seconds he let go of me, his face twisted into something that looked like pain, like, if he could feel it, someone had just broken his ribs and his eyes held a deeper sign of agony, "You really do hate me don't you?" He whispered, "Patch I don't know but_" I stopped myself and said louder and harder, "You should go check on Marcie, she may have a paper cut you know. Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" It was a low blow but it finally go throw to him. And he left without another word.

I felt terrible and worse, I probably did need Patch, he was right. I wasn't strong, I fell over all the time and I was on some people's lists. "Yes, yes you are, including mine," Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, I thought bitterly, "Aw darling don't speak like that. We haven't really met yet, have we? Dark death is what people who are scared of me call me, but you my dear can call me Joe if you want doesn't make a difference to me, you won't be saying too much for much longer." "What do you want from me?" "What everyone wants from you, to hurt Patch," "Killing me won't hurt Patch, might even make him happy," "Yeah, yeah we'll see but I wasn't actually going to kill you, yet, torture you later then kill." Then he was gone, I started crying then stood up and went to where Patch would be, at Bo's.

I stood outside until Patch came out he spotted me fast, he started over to me, but I ran around the corner to where no one would see the fight, that's when I realized that's what it would be, from my side at least. "Nora what are_?" "I Hate You!" "What did I do this time?" He sighed, "Because of you I'm on yet another hit list!" "What! Who's?" He asked vengeance leaking into his voice, "Dark death, Joe?" He glared, "I will Kill_" "Oh and the good news he's not going to kill me, yet." I said with a fake smile, "Torture, he normally does that, look I'll protect you." "I don't need you to do that, death sound better," "Nora, please?" "Why? Tell me why?" "You know why," "Because you care? Don't believe you." "Then try this because I love you?" "Nope don't believe you." "I do love you." I believed him, and I wanted to just jump into his arms but I couldn't, he needed to stay away from me. "Nora," He sighed, "I read your mind then," "WHAT WHY!" "Because I needed to know if you loved me, and guess I found my answer, no." He sighed and started to leave, I let him.

Patch Pov

She had loved me, once. It's my fault she doesn't love me anymore but I love her, more than anything. She could die. No she would never. My phone rung then, it was Marcie, I pressed ignore, if never speaking looking or touching Marcie again means I would get Nora then so be it. I don't care about Marcie anyway, she could die and I still wouldn't give her a second thought. It was 2 am and I went to Nora's house. I would still protect her; no matter what. When I got to Nora's house all the lights were off but Nora wasn't in her room, I went down stairs to see if she had fallen asleep on the couch, she was down stairs, asleep. Just on the floor covered in her blood and hardly breathing. NO! No, no.

I ran to her, "Nora!" I shouted. "No, please Nora look at me Angel," Nothing, I picked her up carefully and took her up to her room and carefully laded her down on her bed. She had a bad cut on the back of her head and had one broken rib. I took the first aid kit and bandaged her up properly. Then moved onto her head, her eyes started to flutter when I was done. Then an ear cracking scream came out of her lips. "Nora! Angel!" I screamed trying to stop her screams of pain. She stopped then and started sobbing; I picked up her head and lifted it to my chest as she quickly made my shirt socked. I stroked her hair carefully, and she let me. I might have been happy if Nora, the girl I loved, my angel, was not in pain. "It's going to be ok," I repeated until she was finished crying. Then I ask what happened, "I don't know, someone attacked me f-from behind then black, but I can guess who it was," "Yeah," I mumbled, then she said something that I thought I'd never hear her say again and something that made me very angry, "Thank you."

**Did you like it review PLEASE!**

**I LOVE ALL REVIEWS!**

**LOLA...**


End file.
